Leo's worst nightmare
by TMNTlover110
Summary: Leo has always had fears about losing his team, but now more than ever his dreams seem to be interfering with Leo thoughts, so what will happen, will Leo tell them, or will he push them away, trying to be all tough.
1. Leo's Dream Chapter 1

**Leo's worst nightmare**

Leo has always had fears about losing his team, but now more than ever his dreams seem to be interfering with Leo thoughts, so what will happen, will Leo tell them, or will he push them away, trying to be all tough.

 _Note: This story takes place during season 2 of the 2012-series. this story is right before "Fungus Humongous", so all the normal characters will be present_

Lying down in bed, Leo tugged the blanket over himself, tossing and turning, he finally gave up when the blankets had fallen to the ground. Disoriented, Leo Looked over at his alarm clock, according to the clock, the current time was 2:34 AM. _Good_ _Job Leo, Good job._

Sighing, Leo slowly sat up, feeling the warmth of his bed leave him, as the cold made its way up and onto Leo's tired skin.

Thinking about his dream, he groaned, Sleeping for Leo recently had been a nightmare, literally, Leo was almost as scared of it as he was scared of the shredder, and most nights he had to convince himself to got to sleep, but the thing was, if he didn't sleep, his dream could become a reality, either way, Leo's dream could come true, and that's what Leo most feared.

Leo's dream had revolved around three things, the first being his brothers getting hurt, then them getting pulled away into a dark abyss, with Leo powerless to stop them and in conclusion Leo being all alone, in a fog of darkness.

"Why- why can't I get a good night sleep?" Leo grumbled to himself, "May as well, get up- Won't be able to get back to sleep-." Leo slowly stood up, dizziness almost taking over his body, shaking it off, Leo opened the door.

The lair was dark, cold and dark, it was early December, and winter had hit New York hard, the temperatures had gone way below the monthly average, making it extremely hard for the turtles to stay at the top of there game. most nights there nightly patrol had been cancelled by Donatello, due to very Low temperatures or a snowstorm. they had all been cooped up in the sewers for a little less than a week now and Raphael had been more than angry, throwing tantrums about little things, like the sewers smelling worse than they have ever, the TV not working or Donnie making to much noise in his lab, leaving Raph to storm out of the Lair more than once.

Revolving back to Leo's dream it played out in his head like a movie, The three turtles had been magical all placed in a room, dark fog had surrounded them, they could only see after a meter in front of them, weapons all at the ready, they were fighting, different people, one second Leo was fighting the shredder, then the next, Shredder turned into smoke and Tiger Claw appeared and started to fight him, this was also happening for the rest of Leo's brothers.

Donnie had been the first one to be taken away in Leo's dream, trying to defend Raph from fish face (who Raph had just started fighting,) but suddenly Slash appeared from behind Donnie, turning around, he grabbed Donnie by the head and smashed him into the ground, taken out, Slash dragged him into the dark smoke, blood following him, screaming, Raph charged after Donnie, but he too was knocked out by being bit on the neck by Fish face, and Raphael had to been pulled away.

Now it was just Mickey and Leo left, Mickey was had been fighting a few different people, Bradford, dog pound and Rahzar, but now he was up against the Squirrelanoids, but soon enough, he too had be taken out and slowly taken away, in as the rest, a trail of blood, after that, all the villians had now dissapered, leaving Leo all alone, him crying out for his brother, wising they would come back, but every time he tried to run after them, he felt like someting was cutting in up on the inside, it was horrible.

Trying to block the thought out of his head, Leo walked down the stairs. walking past the DoJo, made him think of Master Splinter, then Kari popped into his head, Leo just needed some time to relax, but for some reason, he just couldn't focus.

Leo noticed that blue sparks had seemed to be coming from behind him, slowly turning around, he could see the Lab doors opened ajar, and he could hear slight mumbling over a low sound of tools being used. walking over to the lab, Leo placed his hand on the inside of the door, moving it slightly, causing Donnie to look up at the sound, he seemed more concerned than happy to see him.

"What are you doing up?" Donnie asked Leo as he stepped inside

"I could ask the same to you." Leo folded his arms

"I'm working on something for April." Donnie smiled

"Don," Leo looked at him, Leo felt that he was almost about to cry, (not because of April), but he couldn't do that to his smart brother, breaking down to seek comfort, no, Leo can't, but it was damn tempting

"Is something wrong?" _Maybe I'll leave being all 'tough' to Raph,_ Leo thought to himself "You can tell me, Leo.' Donnie said

"I've-," Donnie stuttered "it's really nothing," Leo said trying to convince him

"Leo," Donnie said walking up to him

"I just had a bad dream." Leo sighed "Can you just go and get some sleep." Leo pleaded, "I know April is 'important' but please go to sleep." Leo looked like he was going to cry.

Donnie was about to protest until he saw Leo's face, he looked so tired and drained, and yet so determined to get his smart brother into bed, then remembering it was early in the morning, sighing, Donnie obeyed his big brother. The two walked outside together, walking over to his brother's bedroom, stopping at Donnie's door.

"Thank's Leo... Just promise me you'll go to sleep too, Ok?" Donnie asked as he walked into his room, turning around to his brother.

"Sure, Goodnight Donnie." Leo smiled

"Night." Shutting the door slowly, Leo turned around and started to walk over to the entrance of the Lair, after hearing a door shut, Leo looked down

"I have to get out of here, I need some air, I need something." Leo looked up, "But, I-I can't, I need to protect my brothers, I-." Leo was cut shot, feeling a hand being placed on his shoulder, spinner around quickly, Leo put a hand on his Katana, about to wipe it out, until he noticed who the hand came from "Donnie-." Leo dropped his right hand,

"Leo, What happened?" Donnie stood there, he wanted to help Leo, but Leo didn't want help, he felt he couldn't do that to Donnie, "Please don't be Raph." Donnie came over to Leo, which was still in shock from when Donnie had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I... Don." Leo felt his whole body go numb. _He had to be strong for his family, he couldn't be weak, he had to be a leader_

"Leo? LEO." Falling to his knees, Donnie ran up to him, catching him in mid-fall, Leo as looking at the floor as if it had sprouted 4 little heads. Leo could feel his head thumping with thoughts, "Come on," Donnie gradually helped Leo to get up, supporting him "Let's get you to bed." Leo looked over at Donnie which was helping him walk, his breath started to speed up

"No no no no," Leo fell out of Donnie grip, running over to the couch, "Please not sleep, anything but sleep." Leo pleaded. Leo was now crouching behind the couch, _Was he scared of sleep, maybe he had a dream._

"Leo, please come with me, I promise you'll be safe." Donnie held out a hand, Leo poked his head out from the couch,

'F-Fine." Leo slowly stood up, brushing off the feeling of wanting to vomit, Leo walked with Donnie to his room.

Walking into Leos room, Donnie could see his bed was a mess, the blanket was on the floor, his table was a mess, even for Leo, and the katana blades that were once propped up on his wall, were now with Leo, packed away on his back.

"First let clean up this room," Donnie said as he started to make the bed, Leo walked over, placing his katanas upon the wall, looking at them for a second then walking over to his table to make it a little neater than it had been. Donnie had finished making the bed, looking over at Leo, he smiled in content, Leo found enough energy to summon a smile grin, but it soon faded away.

"Goodnight Leo," Donnie said as he walked over to the door "We'll talk later, but right now you need rest." Donnie shut the door behind him, leaving Leo by himself, looking around Leo sighed, taking of what was left of his equipment, getting into bed, Leo had fully laid down when he looking over to the clock, Leo could now see that it was 2:57. Turning his head back, Leo stared up at the ceiling, _Was he going to have the same dream?_ He didn't know, yawning, Leo started to close his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~ **Raph POV**

Gregory stretching ou this arms, he turned to his side. The sound of two doors opening and closing, and the pitter patter of feat, were all Raph could hear, Groaning, Raph slowly lifted up the blankets from his bed, dropping them onto the bottom of the bed.

Raph had finally put on all his gear, grabbing his sias, twirling them he placed them into there pockets.

Going over to the door, Raph Opened it ever so slightly, to see all the doors now open, so walking out of his room, Raph sleepily walked to the kitchen.

"Goodmorning, Raph," Donnie said while pouring the last drops of water into his cup of morning coffee.

"Hey, Raphie." Mickey smiled, Leo looked up but said nothing, all he could think about was Raph getting pulled away, in a battle to save Donnie.

"Morning.' Raph grabbed a seat,

"Do you want some cereal?" Mickey asked as he poured coco pops, into a cereal full of what looked like, Fruit loops, Nutreal grain, and something else that Raph never saw before.

"I'm good, not hungry anyway," Raph said, "And don't call me Raphie." Mickey only giggled.

"What's up fearless? Cat got your tongue?"

"What do you mean Raphie, Ice Cream Kitties in the freezer," All turning there heads to Mickey everyone went silent, as they heard meowing coming from the fridge.

"It's an expression Mickey," Donnie patting his brother's shoulder.

Leo looked down he didn't know what to say, _should he tell them he had a dream about them supposedly dying, probably not_

"Leo?" All three of his brothers were now looking at Leo, he felt there worried and concerned eyes stare at him, he felt so comfortable

"I'm going to meditate" Leo murmured, as he got up, looking at the ground, well at least he was going to meditate, until a hand grabbed his, turning around, Raph had gripped onto his wrist

"Whats wrong?" Raph asked, staring deep into Leo's eyes, Leo looked away as he could feel the waterworks coming into play, _Not now, Not now!_

"Please Raph," Leo said, trying to get his hand free from Raph's grip, only for Raph to hold onto his wrist tighter.

"Leo talk to us," Leo turned his head to each of his brothers

"Please Leo." Mickey weakly smiled

"I'm going to meditate." Leo finally said, pulling his hand away from Raph grip, and walking out of the room, leaving the three turtles speechless

"Donnie?" Raph and Mickey turned to Donnie "Is something wrong with Leo?"

"Well..." Donnie stuttered "I think he just had a bad dream, from what he told me last night," Raph looked at Mickey then back at Donnie

"Last night?" Raph raised an eyebrow

"I tell ya later."


	2. Raph's Worry Chapter 2

Raph's Worry

Leo has always had fears about losing his team, but now more than ever his dreams seem to be interfering with Leo thoughts, so what will happen, will Leo tell them, or will he push them away, trying to be all tough.  
  
 _Note: This story takes place during season 2 of the 2012-series. this story is right before "Fungus Humongous", so all the normal characters will be present_

 _Inner peace,_ Breath i breath ou _Inner pe-_ "LEO!" Sighing Leo opened his eyes to see two concerned brothers and one that looked like he was about to blow "What's going on Leo?" Ran stormed up to his once meditating brother,

"What do you mean Raph?" Leo looked up, trying to focus

"You know perfectly well what I mean Fearless!" Raph pulled Leo up, so now he was facing them all "Donnie told us about last night." Raph voice started to crack as he held his head down, trying to hide his face

"Talk to use Leo," Mickey smiled weakly, poking his out from behind his taller brothers

"Like I said before, I'm fine and nothing's wrong, so stop worrying," Leo said walking over to the tree, picking up the katanas that he had placed on the floor or the Dojo

"Leo, you weren't Fine last night." Donnie said, "You didn't even want to go back to your room." Donnie frowned

"Leo, we know something's up, even if you don't tell us." Raph and Donnie, both nodded.  
Leo looked down, holding his katana in both hands, clenching them until his hand were going white, _Leo can't tell them, he can't possibly tell them, for his and their sake,_ Leo slowly sat down, Shielding his katana on his back, lowering his head, falling onto his knees, his brothers came running to his aid,

'I need to talk to Raph." Leo mumbled not making eye contact with any of them, "Just for a minute." Leo looked up, this had been the first time Raph had seen Leo look so worn out,

"Guys..." Raph looked back at Mickey and Donnie, pleading with his eyes

"Call us when you're ready," Donnie said while pulling Mickey away with him, walking out of the DoJo.

 _What was he going to tell him, He had told Donnie and Mickey to go away, just because he wanted to talk about Raph. What did he want to tell Raph?_ Raph asked himself, looking back at Leo, who was pacing, he was panicking.  
"Leo?" Looking up, Leo saw Raph sit in front of him, ready to listen to Leo

"Umm." Leo tried to look everywhere but Raph's direction, he felt so nervous "Take care of them." Leo said, Looking at Raph, his expression had been changing rapidly in the last hour due to Leo, but now he looked worried, confused and maybe even a bit scared

" _Take care of-_ What are you talking about?" Raoh huffed, Leo flinched, breathing out

"Take care of Master Splinter and the guys." Leo corrected himself

"Leo...?" the tension in the room had started to rise "You don't mean-" Leo cut Raph short

"I'm not going away. But if something does happen, to me." Leo stopped to breathing in deeply, feeling his own eyes get glossy, causing his vision to go blurry "I want you to take care of them."

"Leo... I-Is this what the dream was about?" Raph asked

"No- well- maybe... I don't know how to explain it," Leo said, he was about to stand up, but Raph's strong arms pulled him back onto the ground with a thud

"Tell me what happened in your dream."

Sighing Leo continued "Well..." Leo started to tell him everything

"Raph!? What happened, is he going to be ok?" Mickey Yelled running over to Raph

"He'll be fine, Mickey, but Leo said he wanted to talk to you." Raph smiled Walking over to Donnie "He said it was important-," Before could even finish Mickey had run out of the lab, rushing into the DoJo to talk to his oldest brother "That was easy." Raph smiled softly, turning his head to see Donnie standing in front of him

"So, what did he say?" Donnie asked

"He had a pretty bad dream, Don." Raph said, "Dreaming about us dying and all that, I gotta say, his job as being our leader hasn't been too nice to him." Raph leant against Donnie's desk

"Yeah," Donnie eyed him, smirking

"Shut up." Raph said rolling his eyes, Donnie just grinned "Well we have to keep an eye on him,"

"I agree."

Lying down in bed, Looking up at the ceiling, staring at the cracks at the roof, Raph had been lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling for hours now, Raph didn't know what time it was, and frankly, he didn't care, all he cared about was Leo and the conversation Leo and Raph had in the DoJo, Leo had been so scared. A thought that lingered in Raph's head was Leo sacrificing himself for the team, his whole life as a leader or not, he would have been quite happy to give up himself for his family, even more now, due to the dreams.

Raph just felt so useless, his brother had been hurting so much, and he had done nothing about it until today, he shouldn't even be called Leo's brother. Leo's words were stuck inside Raph's head, as the scene replayed out in his head.

 _"I'm not going away. But if something does happen, to me." Leo stopped breathing in deeply, feeling his own eyes get glossy, causing his vision to go blurry "I want you to take care of them."_

 _"Leo... I-Is this what the dream was about?" Raph asked,_

 _"No- well- maybe... I don't know how to explain it," Leo said, he was about to stand up, but Raoohs strong arms pulled him back onto the ground with a thud_

 _"Tell me what happened in your dream."_

 _Sighing, Leo continued "Well." Leo started to tell him everything "We were all there, fighting enemies, that I guess we have learnt to hate the most, the room was dark and..."_

 _"And?"_

 _"One by one you all got taken away, Donne first, you followed after, then Mickey. I was left alone, I couldn't help, even if I tried, I was stuck watching you three get pulled away, into darkness, then I was left in the darkness myself, all alone." Leo looked down sniffing, but no tears had fallen,_

 _"Leo." Raph said taking his hand, "We'll always be here." Raph said "We ain't going anywhere, anytime soon, and neither are you," Raph pulled Leo over to Raph so he could hug him "Were all strong, some of us in our own special way," Raph chuckled "But we're always going to stick together, were not just a team, were brothers, were family." Leo smiled_

 _Maybe we did something wrong?_ Raph thought, he felt drained, _How could he help, he wanted to do more, but what could he do?  
_ Raph had started to ask himself that over and over again, until his body finally gave up trying to stay up, and fell into a deep, and unmoving sleep,

"NO!" Shooting up out of bed, Leo ran to the door, sweat beading on his forehead, as he opened his door. Looking outside, all three doors were shut, Raph could be heard slightly snoring, Donnie seemed to have actually gone to sleep as the lab was wide open, no noise coming from it, and Mickeys room had an awful mouldy smell coming from it, _Probably the pizza under his bed_ Leo thought. Leo walked out of his room, opening each door.  
Raph was safe, lying in his bed, the blankets half on his body and another half on the floor, but  
Donnie was gone,  
And  
Mickey was Gone.

They weren't all safe, They weren't all here, they were Gone. Leo stood in the middle, looking around at all the rooms, slowly Leo dropped to his knees, bring his hands to his face, slowly sobbing in them, trying to not wake up Raphael, but was short-lived, as Leo heard a voice coming from beside him

"Leo?"


	3. The Agreement Chapter 3

**The Agreement**

Leo has always had fears about losing his team, but now more than ever his dreams seem to be interfering with Leo thoughts, so what will happen, will Leo tell them, or will he push them away, trying to be all tough.

 _Note: This story takes place during season 2 of the 2012-series. this story is right before "Fungus Humongous", so all the normal characters will be present  
_  
(The Next morning)  
"Hey Leo," Raph came into the kitchen, it was about 4in the afternoon, and by now, and they had already finished training

"Hey," Leo mumbled into his arm,

"Leo are you ok," Raph asked looking at Leo, passing a cup of tea,

"Just a bad sleep." Leo's head was down in his arms, he felt so tired, he didn't want to walk, he didn't want to speak, as doing so caused him a great amount of pain. His body just didn't want to move at all, he was amazed that Splinter only told him off for being tired and unfocused, as last time when they were tired, they had done Randori, which was painful, to say the least.

"You were the one that wanted to sleep in my bed last night." Raph teased as he sat on the counter eating cereal,

"Don't flatter yourself there, sai boy," Leo grinned a bit

There was an awkward silence as all could be heard was Raph munching on his cereal, swallowing, Raph spoke up  
"You do look a bit pail thought," Raph said, as Leo lifted up his head, taking a sip of Tea

"I'll be ok."

"Hey guys," Donnie said walking in

"Hey Donnie," Raph smiled, looking at Leo, then back to Donnie  
"Let's go work on that thing we were working on in the Lab yesterday." Raphael got up from his chair gesturing to the lab, "Because I love helping you." Donnie was soon pushed out of the kitchen and back out to the Lab,

Sighing Leo drank more of his cup, mumbling something to himself, as Leo played out yesterday in his head...

(Last Night)  
Leo had been sitting quietly on the stool, looking into his cup of fresh tea, letting the steam blow up and onto Leo's face, Master Splinter had come in, Placing a hand on his shoulder, shocked, the terrapin almost fall from his stool

"Sensei!" Leo grabbed onto the table before he lost balance,

"Are you alright my son?" Splinter asked

"Yeah, you just gave me a scare,"

"No my son, not that, are you ok?"

Leo looked over at his Sensei, his back was turned poring his cup, but he knew Splinter was listening "I-I, just had a rough sleep last night."

"Hmmm," Master splinter stroked his long bread thing "And this is why you have been so, unfocused, and isolated?"

"I'm not isolated, Sensei, I'd just rather sleep, than talk to people," Leo rubbed the back of his neck "I-I mean-"

"Ok, you will skip Patrol, And you will skip training, to get some quality sleep," master splinter sipped his tea

"What! But Master splinter, I'm not that tired." Leo protested

"Ohh, Then you won't mind doing some Randori." Splinter raised an eyebrow

Sighing, Leo nodded his head "No Training or Patrol, Hai, Sensei," Bowing, splinter walked out of the room, Leo followed, but he went over to the T.V pit. Leo's body gave way, as he slouched down on the couch, Leo turned his head around when he saw Raph running down the hallway, running after Mickey, only for him to Run into his room, slamming the door shut.

"Mickey made fun of you again?" Leo asked,

"Idiot," Raph huffed walking over to the couch, sitting next to Leo. Looking at him, Raph folded his hands

"I'm not going on patrol tonight," Leo frowned wearily

"Why?," Raph quickly looked over at Raph

"Don't get your bandana in a twist, Raph, It was either that or a session of Randori," Leo sighed "It's ok though, I need sleep."

"You sure, I can stay back with you if you want?" Raph asked "They'll have Casey and April, so they should be ok," Raph said

"You don't have miss out because of me," Leo said

"And you shouldn't have to miss out either because of dreams about us." Raph put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Leo, I got you,"

Leo smiled, at least one of his brothers knew about the trouble he was facing. Thought out all of this, Raphael had been such a big help, and tonight was a time where he had helped the most.

"LEO!" Raph ran out of his room, sitting down next to him, Leo was sitting on the floor sobbing to himself, mumbling what sounded like 'they're gone', Raph wrapped his arms around him, bring Leo closer to himself, Raph had to comfort his brother.

It had been about 2 am when Raph found Leo, but he wasn't concerned with the time at all, all he worried about right now was his brother, and making him feel better

"R-Raph..." Leo cried out "I-I-" Leo tried to explain, causing him to lose himself even more in Raphs arms, as he too limply wrapped his hands around Raph, hugging him back.

Raphael felt warm tears sliding down his back, but he didn't care, rubbing Leo back he spoke; "Shhhhh, calm down please, it's going to be alright." Leo hands tightened around the hothead, pulling him a bit closer to him, "Leonardo, what happened?" Raph asked his older, broken down on the floor Brother,

"J-just a dream." Leo sniffed, Leo's crying had calmed down a bit, but he was viciously shaking, so slowly standing up bring Leo with him, they walked back to Leo's room, only for Leo to shake his head "C-Can I sleep with you, Raphie?" Leo hid his face in Raph's neck

Smiling, Raph answered, "Sure Leo."

So Leonardo had slept with Raphael in his warm and inviting bed, cuddling into his shoulder, tightly holding onto the masculine brother, seeking any type of comfort he could get. He had fallen asleep after Raphael had pulled the blankets over him, kissing his forehead, Leo looked so peaceful, Raph could feel himself blushing as he looked away. After thinking about Leo, he slowly shut his eyes, holding onto to Leo, he fell asleep,

(Back to present time Back in the kitchen) Raphs POV

While Raph was eating his cereal he was deep in thought,  
I need to tell someone about this, Raph turned to him, he was still just sitting there, but Raph didn't realise there was an awkward silence until he spoke again, commenting on hoe pail Leo was, but once Donnie came in, Raph quickly pulled him out, as Raph could tell Donnie, the only brother that might understand.

"Donnie." Raph said turning him around, "Leo was crying last night," Donnie's widened

"What! why?" Donnie asked quickly

"I don't exactly know, but I think it had something to do with his dream,"

"I'll talk to him later," Donnie smiled, walking away until Raph pulled him back

"WHAT! No please, you can't," Raph begged, "Just let me handle this, ok?" Raph placed a hand on his brother's shoulders

"Figures." Donnie rolled his eyes before going to sit back in his chair

"Don't tell anyone I ever said this, but you're the best Donnie," behind Raph there was a sudden sound, like muffled laughing

"Ahhhhhhhh, oh-oh god this is too Good!" Mickey said clapping his hands "10/10 Effort Raph," Mickey cheerfully said, as he pretended to wipe fake tears

"Mickey! Come er' so I can make you actually cry," Raph said, only for Donnie to put place a hand on his shoulder

patting his shoulder Donnie spoke, "There there, Raph."


	4. Donnie's stress Chapter 4

****  
Leo has always had fears about losing his team, but now more than ever his dreams seem to be interfering with Leo thoughts, so what will happen, will Leo tell them, or will he push them away, trying to be all tough.

 _Note: This story takes place during season 2 of the 2012-series. this story is right before "Fungus Humongous", so all the normal characters will be present  
_  
watching Mickey run out of the room, Raph turned back to Donnie,  
"So what are we going to do about Leo?" Raph asked, ignoring Mickey, who was now on his back, laughing.

"Well, you need to ask him stuff about the dream, if it's happening this often, he needs to get it out of his head, because this must be the only  
thing he's been thinking about." Donnie said going back over to his table, pulling out a needle, "Or I could sedate him." Raph shook his head, taking a step backwards

"W-What-" Raph looked as his brother, and his gapped tooth grin, "I think I'll go with talking Donnie, but thanks anyway," Raph walked out from the Lab, _Yep, Donnie's gone mad._

"Raph?" Jumping up in shock, Raph spun around, arms at the ready, able to punch anyone that was willing to mess with him, but alas it was only his katana-wielding brother, Leo, he dropped his hands, sighing.

"Come on Raph, Crognard's on," Leo said while pulling his brother's hand, taking him over to the couch, where his younger brother seemed to still be in a mid laughing fit while watching the TV,

"Leo, I-I, we need to talk." Raph was about to continue, but looked up as Master Splinter walked in,

"Leonardo, may I speak with you." Looking back at Raph, Leo smiled, nodding his head, then walked into the DoJo with Master Splinter.

The DoJo was like usual, the colourful masts spread along the old wooden floor, the tree drooping over the sacred place, being in this room almost made Leo almost forget that it was located in the sewer,

"You are less isolated, I have noticed that," Master splinter frowned, _Great going Leo, Making sensei worry like that, he already has enough on his mind,_ "Yet I can fell, something is still bothering you." Master splinter said as he walked over to one side of the DoJo, looking down at the picture on his praying type table "You can tell me my son." turning around, Splinter walked over to Leo, who was kneeling, looking down at the floor to the right of him, as if trying to avoid eye contact, Splinter placed a hand on his son, so very concerned for his wellbeing

"I-I, I'm Fine." Leo chocked back, trying to hide, the small tears coming from his eyes, the dream just kept flashing over and over again in his mind, every time he saw one of his brothers all e saw was there scared faces, before being pulled away, into a dark abyss, with Leo not being able to do anything.

"Please, do not lie to me, my son." Leo looked down, even more, he didn't want to lie to everyone, he didn't want to show weakness, but the only way he would stop lying would be to speak up about this bad dream, then causing him probably to cry, which would equate to being a bad and weak leader, in Leo's eyes anyway, (He has high standards for himself)

"I'm don't want to lie, I just don't want to talk about it yet." Leo looked up, his deep blue eyes, shining into his eyes, Master splinter could see the hurt within his eyes, he could see pain, so much, unspoken pain, Master Splinter just hoped it didn't get... serious enough, to make his son get much worse

"As you wish, but I am expecting an explanation soon." Master Splinter walked out of the DoJo leaving Leo alone to his thoughts

 **Raph's POV**

"Hey Leo, can we talk now." Leo looked at Raph, he looked sad, drained and like crap, _don't tell him I said that_

"Sure." Leo looked like he was going to collapse, so being a good brother, Raph wrapped his arm around Leo to help him walk, and he placed Leo's had over his shoulder

"Raph I can-" Leo was about to finish until he saw Raph's expression, he looked so determined, so invested in wanting to help his brother, but why, it's not like Leo was about to faint, right?

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Leo asked

"In your room." Raph opened the door leading his brother over to his bed, both sitting down, they both looked over at each other, "Leo..."

What was wrong with Raph, I hadn't really focused of his face detail, but now Leo could clearly see the black under his strong brother's eyes, and the painless of his skin "Are you ok?" Leo placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, noticing the heat radiating off from his brother's arm.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Raph tried to persuade his older brother, but for many reasons, Leo still didn't believe him,

"What's going on Leo?" Raph said looking down at his brother

"What do you mean?" Leo looked puzzled,

"Leo you were fricking crying last night, I think I deserve an explanation." Raph said clenching his fists "I'm getting worried Leo,"

"like I said, it was a dream."

"But why did you come outside, I heard you open my, and the others doors, what was that about?" Raph asked, with a bit more force in his tone, Leo looked down, ashamed

"I was trying to see if you were all still in the lair. And when I saw it was just y-." Leo looked down, worried his brother might laugh at him, as  
he slowly let tears fall down his cheeks, as his brother wrapped his arms around him, bringing him into a string hold, Raphael felt so warm,

which was a weird happening, as they were cold-blooded, and they cannot produce warmth, by themselves anyway,

"You need to tell the others about this Leo," Raph said, he could feel Leo shaking in his hold,

"But I-I just can't!" Leo said, pressing his head deeper into Raps shoulder

"Leo, I know it hurts, but you're not getting any better, you need to tell them, they can help you," Raph said patting Leo's arm

"O-ok, I'll try," Leo said, slowly falling asleep, laying Leo down, and covering him in a blanket, Leo fell asleep.

 **Mickeys POV**

"You can't beat my wings of awesomeness!" Mickey said slapping a card down onto the floor of the TV pit. the Lair had seemingly become very quiet when Leo and Raph left.

Mickey sat there looking down at the TV, thinking of something to do, when a thought came to mind, Mickey went over to the kitchen and grabbed Icecream kitty, bring her out to the TV pit, placing her on the ground, the running over to the arcade machine, were a big box had been leaning on it, picking it up, Mickey carried it over to Ice Cream Kitty, opening it, they started to play.

"Meow meow meow." Ice cream kitty placed down what looked like a magic goblet card

"Hmmm, very interesting, but with the power of bubble dog, I will defeat you." As soon as Mickey placed down his card, Ice cream kitty started to screech at him, hissing and throwing Ice cream at the turtles face, causing him to look away, laughing.

his attention had now been pulled over to the turtles' rooms, to see Raph, who was coming out of Leo's room, head and shoulders slouched

"Raphie wants to come play with us, this game is awesome." Mickey smiled, noticing his brother stumbling over, leaning against the wall, breathing through his noes extremely fast, the turtle had seemed to go two shades lighter, as he placed his hands on his keens, trying to breathe in as much air as he could,

"Raphie?" Mickey got up, looking over at him, this is when Mickey called for Don, when Donnie had come out from the Lab, Raphael, had fallen to the ground with a thud, all the air leaving him, he his eyes rolling up into his head, Mickey and Donnie run up to him, turning him right side up, Donnie took lead, starting to give him orders to bring things to help Raph, as Donnie carried Raph into the lab, Mickey brought back cloths of different kinds and a big bowl of water.

 **Raph's POV**

Walking out of Leo's room, I felt really weird, my head felt like it was floating, my body felt numb, _is this what being drunk feels like?_ Raph shook his head, leaning up against Leo's door, trying to control his breathing which he didn't know had skyrocketed till now, he could hear voices in the distance, but they were drowned out, as the tempered turtle, lost balance, crashing down onto the floor beneath him, losing all feeling, Raph slowly drifted unconscious, letting the blackness engulf him

 **Raph's POV**

Feeling so disoriented, Raph slowly tried to get up, trying to lift up his head, a firm hand pressed down onto my plastron,

"Calm down Raph." _Was that Donnie? whats going on?_

"Raphie? Can you hear me?" A small voice whispered as if being too loud might aggregate his strong brother,

Cringing from how weird his little brother was being, and a throbbing headache he had somehow accumulated, Raph tried to open his eyes, shutting them immediately, trying to block out a shining light, that was starring right down at the red bandana wearing turtle, opening his eyes again, he could see two dark blobs, the light was soon removed away from his eyes.

He was in a purple almost like room, it was large, big long lights hanging down from the ceiling. Raph could feel the cold chill of metal against his back, was he lying on a table? He could see two people, one was standing up, looking down at the tired turtle, and another was sitting on the other side of him, holding in place a wet rag, that was placed upon his forehead,

Moaning, Raphael tired to move again,

"You need to rest, Raph," Donnie said, _Why? What happened_

"H-Hey."

"Why didn't you come beforehand?" Donnie asked, "This is serious!" Donnie was slowly pacing around the Lab, throwing things around everywhere,

"I-I didn't know I was sick when I-"

"PASSED OUT?!" Donnie yelled, the stress radiating off Donnie, as he eyed the stubborn turtle

"Well sorry D, but I didn't know I was coming down with something, I didn't want to pass out," Raph said turning his head over to Mickey, seeing the small turtle grin,

"Calm down D," Mickey said, sitting next to Raph, which had just started to help him sit upright "At least he's still alive," Mickey. Smiled up at his two big brothers

"No thanks to me." Donnie smiled, "Next time, just tell me when you have a temperature or feeling light-headed, it's serious Raph." Raph looked down, sighed he got down from the metal table that he had just been sitting on, feeling dizzy, he grabbed onto the edge of the table, as black spots danced around his vision, trying to shake it off, he finally could see again "You have to lay down Raph, Mickey help Raph to his room." Donnie went over to his desk, pulling out some tablets, "Take these with you," Smiling, Raph rolled his eyes as he was escorted over to his room, as Mickey placed him on his bed

"You gave me a real big scare there, Raphie," Mickey frowned

"Sorry Mickey, but I didn't know I was gonna pass out," Raph chuckled "And Stop calling me Raphie."


End file.
